thefamilyof4episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The McNally Road Spring Break Season: 2 Episode: 4
The McNally Road Spring Break is the 4th episode in Season 2. Plot It's Spring Break time at McNally Road; and James and Lilly McNally host a Spring Break "get-together; camp-kind-of-day" with some family and friends! They spend time having fun outside with different objects at different locations! It's a super hype and sunny day. What's new at Spring Break camp at McNally Road? New Objects! Appearances: * Jarrett Blandin as James McNally and Spy Ben * Morgann Blandin as Lilly McNally and Spy Lilly * Jace Ayers as Tyler Ross and Spy Benny * McKinly Johnston as Jayden Diaz and Spy Kayla * Macee Johnston as Destiny Diaz and Spy Emily * Nolan Bays as Shawn Norman and Agent Arbuckle * Grason Robertson as Max Presley and Spy Carlos * Serenity Urias as Lizzy Mendoza and Spy Minty * Camden Ayers as Lewie Ross and Spy Kid * Lilly Bubbles Blandin as Lilly McNally (Girl Cat) Locations: McNally Rd.: McNally's House and McNally's Backyard and McNally's Swimming Pool Spy City Objects: Dumpster Project Mc2 Red Lab Bag Project Mc2 Pink Spy Bag Spy Bandana Dinglehopper Glass Slipper Poisoned Apple Magic Wand Frying Pan Spy Ben's Spy Mirror Glasses Agent Arbuckle's Hat Cat-Dog-Bear Missing Signs on the Dumpster: Missing Pets Sign Missing Lorax Sign Missing CJ from Descendants: Wicked World Missing Prince Eric Sign Images: The McNally Road Spring Break Images References and Sayings: Scene 1: Dumpster in McNally's Backyard Spring Break Hey gang, we got a Mystery to solve today! Bamm-what! We sure do! Tyler, tell us what you found! Ok, I found a Poisoned Apple by the dumpster. I think it might be our first clue! Hmm, right by the Dumpster - sooo interesting... Why is the Dumpster sooo interesting??? Do dumpsters have clues? Sometimes they do, So we found a Poisoned Apple by the dumpster. Who would leave a poisoned apple by a dumpster? It must have been someone evil! Did we find anything else by the dumpster that is suspicious? I found a Frying Pan by the Dumpster! Who would leave a frying pan by a dumpster? This is a tricky Mystery! I know - maybe the Evil Queen cooked it - Poisoned Apple in a frying pan she borrowed from Rapunzel! Hey look - I found a Dinglehopper! Maybe that's our next clue! So we have found three clues already - poisoned apple, frying pan and a Dinglehopper! Speaking of Magic, here's a Magic Wand! It's a very powerful wand! And I found a Glass Slipper! Ralph hasn't wrecked it yet! Very interesting! All of these clues belong to Disney princesses. This Mission must be someone who really likes Disney princesses! Or maybe it's someone who dosen't like Disney princesses and is stealing from them. Is it Mal, Carlos, Evie? It has to be one of them! That's a good question! Scene 2: Spy City: Home of the Spy's We got to Spy on everyone today! Spy mission starts now! Beware of the unknown missions! No horrible missions today! I love these Spy Bandanas and Spy Missions! I love Spring Break so much! It's a Spy City Mission any day! A Spy has no fear! I love these Spy Bags! Writing comics and cooking is what Spy's do! Spy City Home of the Spy's! What is our Spy City Mission today? Stay sweet! No glitches today! Poisoned Apples are not cool! The Mystery in McNally Road was really a glitch! We got two Spy Bags, a Red and a Pink one! No Poisoned Apples for Benny and the Spy Crew! Nothing's impossible! Waking up for Spy Action! I'm Spy Emily! We like terrible costumes! My favorite color is Red! To be a Spy like us, you have to be Smart and Caring! We are Mad for Tea! Tea is yummy or Minty! Scene 3: McNally's Backyard with the McNally's Swimming Pool Second star to the right and straight on till morning! Is that Neverland? We aren't Lost! Yes, Lilly that seems right! The sky is blue and white! Yeah, but when the sun sets, it's Pink! My favorite color is Purple! I love Pink sunsets! "1980's" (3 sayings in one page) Lewie is my name, and Fun is my game! We had fun at McNally Road Spring Break Camp today!!!! Trivia * This is the 4th episode of TheFamilyOf4 Season 2! * This episode is a Spring Break themed episode! And it's the 2nd Spring Break episode! The first one is The McNally's Chaos Field Day Season: 1 Episode: 6! * A few new Spy's appear in this episode! The Spy's wear Spy Bandana's and some wear Glasses and the Spy Agent: Agent Arbuckle wears his Hat aka Agent Arbuckle's Hat! * Macee Johnston first played Anastasia Jeffery in The McNally's Chaos Field Day Season: 1 Episode: 6 but then she played a new character named Destiny Diaz! Her sister McKinly Johnston plays Jayden Diaz! * Some of the Actors and Actress from That Revenge Movie 1 and That Revenge Movie 2 are back, such as: McKinly Johnston and Serenity Urias and Nolan Bays and Grason Robertson and Jace Ayers and Jarrett Blandin and Morgann Blandin! * TheFamilyOf4 recent Actors and Actress such as: Camden Ayers and Jace Ayers and Kyler Ayers and Mena Ayers and Jeremy Ayers! * Here's the Images: The McNally Road Spring Break Images! * The actress in both of the movies and TheFamilyOf4 who plays Sophie Evans couldn't be in this episode due to a busy Spring Break! Alayna Meadows as Sophie Evans was in the recent episode: All Star Slime and Fun Season: 2 Episode: 3! She'll be in more so soon! | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Spring Break Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pool Episodes Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet Theme Category:Fun Game Episodes Category:Browse Category:Aired Episodes Category:TheFamilyOf4